


A Girl.

by SkySky32



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2girls, Bisexual, F/F, Hurt, Lesbian, Love, Original Female Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Pansexual, Rejection, shortstory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky32/pseuds/SkySky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never. Another. Gone. Slipped away. These are a<br/>few of the things I think when I look at her. Her beautiful perfect features.<br/>Her soft voice that has a way of hypnotizing me. Her eyes deep pools of<br/>memories. Her small frail hands that I wish were intertwined with mine. Her<br/>loving caring quiet nature. Her personality. A bad ass. Not rude but not exactly nice<br/>either…like an Avril Lavigne song. Her hair long and beautiful. She’s perfect<br/>in every way imaginable. But her heart belongs to another. Another who doesn’t<br/>notice her. Another who doesn’t care for her. Another…not me.</p><p>By the way this isnt really split up into different chapters/parts so sorry. Hope you like it anyway! =)<br/>Also i might edit this and change things around about 50 times before im finished so bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayoonUnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayoonUnnie/gifts).



Never. Another. Gone. Slipped away. These are a few of the things I think when I look at her. Her beautiful perfect features. Her soft voice that has a way of hypnotizing me. Her eyes deep pools of memories. Her small frail hands that I wish were intertwined with mine. Her loving caring quiet nature. Her personality. Not rude but not exactly nice either…like an Avril Lavigne song. Her hair long and beautiful. She’s perfect in every way imaginable. But her heart belongs to another. Another who doesn’t notice her. Another who doesn’t care for her. Another…not me.

The first time I saw her. Sitting alone at the far table of the coffee shop looking out the window. She took my breath away. My heart started beating faster. I sat down 3 tables away. I hid my face in the pages of a book glancing up at her every so often. At one point she pulled out a book. The same book I was reading. Finally a chance for me to talk to her. I was nervous but I got up slowly and made my way over to her. She looked up at me and away from her book. My breath caught in my throat when her eyes met mine. Crystal orbs of swirling browns and golds. I told her I couldn’t help but notice the book she was reading. She asked me to sit and we talked all afternoon. When we finally said goodbye it was about 5 o’clock. I learned so much about her that day. She had just moved here and was staying about a half a mile away from me. We had many things in common. She loved music, cooking, and reading. I told her about the job opening at a local restaurant when she mentioned that. She moved here from Pennsylvania where she had lived all her life. She was 23 years old and single. We exchanged numbers and left. I went home that night happier than I had been in years. When I tried to fall asleep I could only picture her face. Her long silky hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. Her soft lips that I longed to kiss. Her bright eyes that sparkled when she laughed or grinned.

She was a little…odd to say the least. With her bright red long hair, high waisted skirts and graphic tees. She was always sweet yet sassy. She was kind of a bad ass when I thought about it. She was sweet until you made her mad and then your life was a living hell. She was adorable. She would give you her sad puppy dog face to get what she wanted. She casually called you things like sweetheart, darling, and love. Sometimes she spoke in strange ways. She said things like she was living in the time of Shakespeare and kings and castles. She was perfect in every possible way.

I laugh now when I think of how I tried to stay away from her. I didn’t last 2 whole days before I called her and invited her over for dinner. I invited a few other friends so it wouldn’t be awkward. It was wonderful. She texted me the next day saying how much fun she had. We built our friendship more and more each day. I fell for her more and more each day.

I remember the day she told me she was in love. My heart skipped a beat and I held my breath waiting to see who she had fallen for. I felt my world come crashing down when I realized it wasn’t me. It was as though my heart and been pierced with a shard of glass. I left early and went home. Once I was in the safety of my home…I cried. I cried, I screamed, I kicked things. I did everything and anything I could to let it out. Nothing worked. We continued to talk and be friends. I tried to be happy for her but my heart broke at the mention of him. I thought I might die the night she said she was going to tell him but I helped her get ready anyway. I put on a smile and fought the pain tearing at my heart. I got a call late that night. I almost didn’t answer…when I did answer she was crying. I asked what happened and invited her over. We sat in my kitchen all night drinking tea and talking about the nights events. He didn’t feel the same…she was crushed.

I got a call from her one night. When I picked up though it wasn’t her on the other line. There was an accident and she was in the hospital. I remember rushing down there as fast as I could. The doctors said she was lucky…just a broken arm a few cuts and bruises but they had to keep her for a bit to check for head trauma. I went in to see her right after her family did. I remember how fragile and innocent she looked when I walked in. She had several cuts and bruises on her face that continued down disappearing beneath her nightgown. Her arm was bandaged carefully. She put on a smile but I could see in her eyes she was still scared. I asked her what happened when she was done I simply hugged her. She broke down crying. She went on and on about how terrified she was. She told me every thought that crossed her mind that night as I held her hand and she cried.

One night we went out to a bar. She still likes him. I can tell. She got drunk. I took her back to my place and let her stay there. I figured id sleep on the couch and she could take the bed. I led her upstairs to my bedroom. That’s when she said it. “I love you.” Three little words. I wasn’t really sure if she just meant in a friendly way or not. I wasn’t even sure if she was really talking to me…she was half asleep and drunk after all. I woke in the morning to find her making breakfast for us. She asked if she got drunk. I told her she did and she wouldn’t stop apologizing. She kept on cooking as I watched silently from across the room. If only this could be every day I remember thinking to myself. To wake up to find her in my kitchen. To be able to come up behind her and wrap my arms around her thin waist. To be able to kiss her on the cheek before she left. To come home to her in the evening. I helped her with breakfast and we sat down to eat together once everything was ready. She asked if she said anything weird the night before. I lied and told her she didn’t really even talk at all. We sat in silence for the rest of our meal. When we were finished she helped me clean up and after about 10-15 minutes of us fighting over whether or not she should help me with the dishes she gathered her things and left. I finished with the dishes and collapsed on the couch. I collapsed on the couch and cried. Cried for her. Cried for me. Cried for the pain I felt every time I looked at her. I cried for the cold knife stuck in my heart when I saw her face. I cried knowing that her heart belonged to another. I cried till I could cry no more. I cried until my tears no longer fell and my eyes were dry and burning. After that I sat. I sat alone in silence. Thinking of her.

A few nights later I sat alone in my room a million questions racing through my mind. Why did I feel this way about her? Why did it hurt so much? Did I love her? Was this love? What is love? Why does it exist? Why must it hurt in such an indescribable way? Why couldn’t she tell I loved her if that’s what this was?

Like everyone we had our differences. I wanted kids of my own one day more than anything and she hated them and never wanted to have them. We had different political views. I loved talking to older people and she thought they were just stupid. I could go on forever. We had our similarities too though. We both liked to read. We both loved music. We loved the same type of music. We liked the same shows. The list goes on and on.

A few years later and we had become amazing friends. We we’re super close. She still didn’t know that I liked her. Me being me and her being her then we said things like I love you and did things like held hands sometimes. Sometimes she would come up behind me and wrap her frail arms around my waist or put her hands on my hips. It was torture. But I couldn’t let her know that. I would let her do it and just laugh it off even though inside it tore me apart. It hurt so much. My heart swelled in my chest. Sometimes I thought it might burst.

The pain is worse than anyone could ever imagine. It hurts to think of her. It hurts to speak her name. It hurts my heart. I can feel it aching inside of my chest. I can feel it breaking. Sometimes the pain is too much and I can hardly breath. I can’t stand it. But sadly she’s all that I can think of. The thought of her lingers in the back of my mind. A constant reminder that i'm hurt. I think of her sweet understanding ways. How I can say anything and she gets it. Even if she doesn’t then she tries to. I think of her small frail body. I think of how sometimes i'm afraid a single touch will make her break into pieces. I think of how I want to talk to her. I do already. But it’s different. You know how when your dating someone and you both really like each other you can talk to them and just hear the love pouring out of them. You can hear the softness in their words. Their love and passion and emotion. Wrapping you up in a blanket of warmth with every one. That’s how I want to talk to her. I can’t help but think of the way she talks to him that way. I hate it. I can’t help but notice the way she looks at him. That spark in her eye. The way she lights up at the mere mention of him. I think of what would happen if they were together. I know I shouldn’t. But I do. I think of her wrapped up in his arms. I think of her flashing him that beautiful smile. I think of her telling him she loves him. It all rips me apart inside. I think of how things would be if I were with her. I imagine me wrapping her up in my arms. I imagine her small body curled up next to mine. I imagine hearing the love pouring out of her voice when she speaks to me. I imagine kissing her soft lips. I imagine running my fingers through her bright red hair. I think of what it would be like to get to tell her I love her every single day and to mean it in more than just a friendly way. I imagine what it would be like to hold her through the night. To be there for her in every possible way. To be the one person that she loves more than anything. To be someone she wants to spend the rest of forever with. I’d give anything.

A stupid girl. That’s what I was and still am. I thought I was over her. No. Ill never be over her. Why cant I just get over her? Why does it have to hurt so much? I cry over her every single night. It just hurts so much. I cant stand it sometimes. It pains me to think about.


End file.
